


Niczego nie żałuję

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation, Wedding Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po ślubie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niczego nie żałuję

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074258) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Uroczystość była skromna; razem przyszło jakichś dziesięć osób, chociaż Angelo uparł się zamknąć na wieczór restaurację. Powiedzieli mu, że nie chcą żadnych dekoracji, ale oczywiście były świeczki. Całe mnóstwo świeczek. Zdaje się, że wizja romantycznej atmosfery, jaką miał Angelo, nie wykraczała daleko poza świeczki i wino.

Udało im się zjeść miło kolację zakrapianą obficie alkoholem i nawet nic się nie spaliło. Raz czy drugi John uchwycił na twarzy Sherlocka ten surowy wyraz, który oznaczał, że Sherlock z całych sił próbuje coś zapamiętać. Uparciuch. Próbował, mimo że wiedział, że do utworzenia w pałacu myśli nowych wskaźników i wykształcenia nowych wspomnień potrzebuje czasu i intensywnego powtarzania. I John kochał go za to jeszcze odrobinę bardziej.

Pomóc miały filmy nakręcone przez gości i zrobione przez nich zdjęcia, podobnie jak obrączka na palcu Sherlocka, taka sama jak na palcu Johna. Jednak teraz, kiedy już wrócili do domu i byli sami, kiedy zdjęli marynarki smokingów, muszki i buty, teraz, kiedy tańczyli do odtwarzanego walca, który Sherlock skomponował na tę właśnie okazję – dla nich – John znów widział w jego oczach ten sam wyraz.

Ten wyraz, który mówił, że Sherlock najbardziej na świecie chce to zapamiętać i jest przerażony, bo wie, że mu się to nie uda. Ten sam wyraz, który przybierała jego twarz za każdym razem, kiedy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat mówił „nie”. Ten wyraz, który przez ostatnie cztery dni zdarzał mu się coraz częściej, aż John nabrał niemal pewności, że Sherlock zmieni zdanie.

Nie zmienił go. Ale teraz…

— Nie — powiedział cicho John, jedną ręką trzymając mocno dłoń Sherlocka, a drugą równie mocno kładąc mu w pasie. — Nie zaczynaj tego już żałować.

Zamykając oczy, Sherlock oparł czoło o czoło Johna.

— Niczego nie żałuję — szepnął. — I nie będę żałował. Ale nie będę też pamiętał.

— Sherlock…

— Nie będę pamiętał twojej przysięgi ani nawet mojej. Nie będę pamiętał, jak na mnie dzisiaj patrzyłeś. Nie będę pamiętał, co znaczy ta obrączka na moim palcu.

Słysząc to, John bardzo wyraźnie i umyślnie prychnął. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, odsunął głowę i otworzył oczy.

— Kiedy się dopiero co poznaliśmy, udowodniłeś mi, że potrafisz wydedukować kondycję małżeństwa obcej osoby, nie robiąc wiele więcej niż rzucając okiem na jej obrączkę. I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie dasz rady wydedukować, co znaczy obrączka na twojej własnej ręce?

Wargi Sherlocka wydęły się w minie, która wybitnie przypominała nadąsaną – nie żeby się kiedykolwiek do tego przyznał.

— Co do mojej przysięgi — ciągnął John — to ci ją zapisałem. Już jest w naszym zeszycie. A każde słowo twojej zostało nagrane na wideo, gdybyś chciał ją jeszcze raz usłyszeć – chociaż wydaje mi się, że nie powiedziałeś nic, co by cię miało kiedyś zdziwić.

— To prawda — przyznał Sherlock. Ale to dalej nie jest fair wobec ciebie…

— Przestań — upomniał go John, łagodnie, ale stanowczo; wiedział, że ten temat wróci, ten stary argument, który jakoś nie chciał zniknąć, niezależnie od tego, ile John go zwalczał w ich wspólnym zeszycie. — Dwa lata czekałem, aż będę cię mógł nazwać moim mężem. Wiedziałem, co to będzie oznaczało. Miałem czas zmienić zdanie dwadzieścia razy, a ty nawet byś o tym nie wiedział. Ale nie zmieniłem zdania. Udało mi się coś lepszego: sprawiłem, że to ty zmieniłeś zdanie. I niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeśli dam ci żałować choćby chwili jednego z dwóch najlepszych dni w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu.

Kiedy Sherlock to usłyszał, uniósł brew.

— Jednego z dwóch najlepszych? — powtórzył tonem udawanego oburzenia. — A jaki dzień mógłby być lepszy niż dzisiejszy?

Muzyka przestała grać jakiś czas temu, a oni dalej kołysali się razem. John puścił dłoń Sherlocka i założył mu obie ręce na szyję.

— Piąty września — odpowiedział cicho John i przycisnął usta do ust Sherlocka w pocałunku o wiele mniej niewinnym niż ten, który sobie dali po podpisaniu świadectwa ślubu.

Kiedy Sherlock nachylił się, żeby się lepiej całowało, i przyciągnął go bliżej, John praktycznie poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego napięcie.

O wiele za szybko Sherlock zabrał twarz i przyjrzał się Johnowi z uwagą. W kącikach oczu miał napięcie, powieki mu opadały.

— Zmęczony? — zapytał cichutko John. Te oznaki też rozpoznawał.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Mamy za sobą kilka długich, pracowitych dni. Ale zanim to wszystko zapomnę, bardzo chciałbym jeszcze doświadczyć nocy poślubnej, mężu.

Czy na te policzki wyszedł rumieniec?

Ależ tak, uświadomił sobie John, przykładając dłoń do tego rozkosznego ciepła. Minęło tyle czasu, a Sherlock dalej się przy nim rumienił… i już zawsze miało tak być.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Jedna noc poślubna dla pana. Robi się.

Z ust Sherlocka dobiegł zaskoczony cichy śmiech i John po prostu musiał jeszcze raz je pocałować.

Uznał, że do łóżka jeszcze zdążą.

 


End file.
